inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Liars
Woohoo! Happy Halloween, guys! I was planning on making the first chapter of Usotsuki no Heya, but I had no ideas...so I decided to make this instead! This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots based on Misaki, Kanon & Sakakibara's lives. Don't be caught off-guard, though - it's still Halloween-themed! I guess you could consider this Usotsuki no Heya's introduction. I'm also using this as an excuse to draw like there's no tomorrow...I just wish my scanner would work TT^TT I'm just gonna have to take pictures of my art for now, I guess. This was partly made for my History homework, too~ This is set in England, and there's quite a lot of English history mixed in. There's also some Christianity and stuff...so if that bothers you, don't read. Well, enjoy! The Three Liars (First mega-fail version) A long time ago, when Victoria was still on the throne, and was looked upon as a goddess, love was no easy matter. The rich man in his castle,'' The poor man at his gate, God made them high and lowly, ''And ordered their estate Those words were near law, taken from a hymn...'All Things Bright and Beautiful'. Life was bright and beautiful for the nobles...but that wasn't even nearly so for the poor. Looked down upon as filth, a stain on the streets of England, the poor were near useless in the eyes of the nobles. Except for one man. An unusual, handsome young man named Sebastian Usotsuki. He found the poor people fascinating and important, unlike the rest of the world. He helped the poor, giving them shelter and food, to which they were very grateful. One day, he met a young lady who was living on the streets. She was beautiful, with long indigo hair and magenta eyes, her name was Reimu San. They fell in love...and married soon after. They lived in London, in Sebastian's manor. Life was exactly as they wished it to be, and they had a son. "Kanon" Reimu named him, a smile on her lips "His name shall be Kanon". (I left this one unfinished 'cause I hated it) Second Version (rushed with terrible detail...) In 1872, there were no rules. People did as they pleased, and as long as they were not caught, they could get away with nearly anything. The English nobles could kill the poor, and they would be congratulated for it. It was merely considered "cleaning the streets". There were three categories. "Nobles", "Middle-class", and "Furniture". The nobles lived in the grandest houses, doing as they pleased. The middle-classed persons lived in small sometimes shared cottages and the like, working happily and raising their families. The "furniture" were looked down upon as merely that, they were not even considered human. The nobles would never mix with the furniture. The mere idea was considered absurd. Although, one noble fell in love with a furniture lady. He was a very unique, handsome young man in his early twenties named Sebastian Usotsuki. He had amazing black hair that spiked neatly to his neck and his left eye was coloured an electric crimson, and his other an equally shocking light blue. Reimu San couldn't believe this fascinating man had fallen in love with someone like her. He took her in and asked for her hand in marriage. Shocked, she agreed. Less than a year later, she gave birth to a baby boy, whom she named Kanon. A year after that, she gave birth to twins, a boy and girl, whom she named Misaki and Sakakibara. Only four years after the birth of their three children, Sebastian and Reimu were murdered brutally. Now practically worthless, Misaki, Kanon and Sakakibara were discarded to the streets as furniture. For a year, the three children lived life on the streets. Kanon protected them and somehow managed to find food for them to eat. They thought that this was how they'd live for the rest of their lives, until they were taken in my three nobles. One, a young lady with long brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes, whom wore black and gold. The other, a handsome man, no older than 23, with purple-and-red hair and dark burgundy eyes, whom wore grey. The last a lovely young woman with long, wavy brown hair and green eyes, whom wore red and white. The sandy-haired women picked up Misaki, and left. The man gently grasped Kanon's hand and left. The brunette lady left with Sakakibara. The three children grew up with their new guardians until they reached 10. Then, they were taken to a massive manor in an abandoned part of London. "You will live here, with Bunko-san" the man explained, gesturing to a kind woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a fuschia dress. She looked no older than 18 herself. For the next three years, they lived happily with Bunko. Until they were suddenly taken to an abandoned area in Tokyo, Japan. There was another mansion there, and they were told that they were to go into the basement. (No new ideas - currently unfinished ^^')